


Sharing the Day

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Post-Dawn [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ignis Scientia's Birthday, Post-World of Ruin, new babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Penny's away on Ignis's birthday, but for a pretty decent reason.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Post-Dawn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sharing the Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick little thing. I've never written for Iggy's birthday before and kinda wanted to. This takes place 8 years post-dawn. It's Ignis's 40th birthday and he is about to retire from politics.

The call had come the afternoon before, just after he and Penny had finished lunch. She’d been flipping through the mail at the bar, he had been loading the dishwasher. 

They had been talking about his birthday party this evening. They were both looking forward to it which was unusual and not surprising at the same time. He had at last succeeded in convincing the whole of the Council that he did not need some state affair to mark his birthday. It was still black tie, but it was also about three times smaller and he had gotten to approve the guest list.

This meant that he and Penny had chosen the people they actually liked and wanted to spend the evening around. As such, it had promised to be a relaxed and enjoyable event. And it had been!

He had just had to come alone.

Which was less pleasant. 

And he had to explain that her absence was due to the sudden impending debut of two new members of the Amicitia family. Which inevitably led to two reactions so far.

“Ah, that explains Marshall Amicitia’s absence as well!”

Or

“How wonderful! Have you heard from Lestallum yet?”

Iris’s absence was actually due to her being down with a foul sinus infection, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. She would have much rather been in Lestallum to welcome her pair of nieces instead of in bed with a fever, but that would be her tale to correct if she ever wanted to.

The fact that he’d not heard anything from Penny or Gladio or anyone yet was growing more alarming by the second. It had been more than 24 hours. Surely, there would be some word by now? Ignis’s experience with childbirth was extremely limited, but he was reasonably sure it wasn’t supposed to take more than a day. If anything had gone terribly wrong, they would have called, though?

All this resided in the back of his mind as he talked and accepted toasts and congratulations and fielded more questions about Penny’s whereabouts. The food was delightful, the company peaceful and pleasant, but his mind was more and more in Lestallum instead of his own birthday party.

“Iggy, man,” Prompto appeared at Ignis’s elbow, fairly vibrating with some suppressed emotion as he dove a hand into Ignis’s coat pocket, fishing out his phone. “You’re about to get a call. Come on.”

Ignis had long ago learned that if Prompto said to ‘come on’ it was in his best interest to just go along with it. With the tell-tale clank of a door, Prompto herded him out the doors onto the balcony as the phone in his hand began to ring.

Penny’s ringtone.

“Put it on speaker,” Prompto insisted.

He answered it immediately, shutting off as much of his mind as he could. Guessing what she would say was pointless, even if his heart was in his throat. They were family - Gladio always had been, but his family was Ignis’s as well. And he was on tenterhooks, hoping against hope for good news, even after such a terribly long wait.

“Hey,” Penny sounded…. He didn’t know how she sounded. “Everybody’s fine.”

Ignis took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the tension of wondering loosened it’s grip on his neck.

“Two tiny little girls, just as expected. The second one had a rough time breathing, but she’ll be okay,” Penny rushed to reassure him. “They arrived late this afternoon, just as red-haired as their mom.”

“Thank the Six,” Ignis laughed. “And Danica?”

“Recovering. This one wasn’t easy, but she did great.” There was a gravity to Penny’s voice. “These two are definitely her last, I think.”

There was a whole conversation in that, but they could have that some other time. For now, it was enough to know that Danica and her daughters were all alive and well. 

“But, she and Gladio have a request,” Penny’s tone switched from serious to guarded. She was keeping a secret. One that was making her cheeky. 

“Oh, no. What has he done?” Gladio had done something foolish, he was sure. Danica never asked him for anything, and Penny would not have included her if there weren’t some Gladiolus related shenanigans going on. 

“Almost named both babies after you, since they were born on your birthday,” Penny laughed. “But Danica put her foot down. As much as she loves you, she wasn’t having daughters called Ignatia and Stupeon.”

“Shiva’s tits, I hope she wouldn’t.” It was common knowledge that Gladio couldn’t name a pet goldfish much less a human being, but that was truly a new low.

Penny laughed again, “So they decided they want you to name both babies.”

Ignis blinked for a moment and Prompto, listening in and snickering the whole time, squeezed Ignis’s arm. “I beg your pardon?” He couldn’t have heard that right.

“They want you to name the twins.”

“How am I supposed to name them? I…,” he was stammering like a fool and he knew it. But this was a major responsibility. “I don’t even know them.”

“Then go meet ‘em, man,” was Prompto’s helpful suggestion. 

“Exactly,” Penny chuckled.

“Of course.” That made sense. Of course. He could leave tonight if he made the right calls. There was no need for these poor children to be nameless any longer than necessary. 

And if he delayed, Gladio might make it to the paperwork before he got there. 

That would just be tragic. 

Ignatia, indeed.

“I’ll bring him tomorrow,” Prompto laughed. “I’ve gotta take Ix to Caem before I head to Altissia for a shoot. I’ll slow down and Iggy can roll out as we come through.”

Ah, right. No need to get hasty. Tomorrow would be just as good. And he did have a room full of people who were waiting on him. And he could amend his earlier ignorance, as well. Tomorrow would be fine.

And he could use the time tonight to research names. 

“Hey, paging Ignis! Do you read me?” Penny made a noise like radio static.

“Sorry, just thinking about…”

“Looking up names for babies on Moogle?” she teased. 

“Of course. I take my duties very seriously, you know.”

“Nerd,” she accused with a smile. “I know you’ve got a party to get back to, so I won’t keep you. Happy birthday, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis names the twins Antonia and Octavia.


End file.
